puroresusystemfandomcom-20200214-history
Yusaku Obata
|birth_place = Namerikawa, Toyama, Japan|names = Yusaku Obata Omatayuuchaku Super Boogey Man|height = |weight = |trainer = Taka Michinoku|debut = April 24, 2005}} is a Japanese professional wrestler, currently signed to Pro Wrestling ZERO1 (ZERO1), where is a former one-timeWorld Heavyweight Champion, a two-times NWA Intercontinental Tag Team Champion, one-time NWA United National Heavyweight Champion and the winner of the 2013 and 2016 Furinkazan and 2016 Fire Festival. He is best known for his work in Apache Pro Wrestling Army, where he was a former WEW Tag Team Championship alongside HIROKI. Obata was originally trained by Kaientai Dojo and left the promotion in 2006. After leaving K-Dojo Obata had much better success after signing with ZERO1 in 2012. Professional wrestling career Kaientai Dojo (2004–2006) In 2004 Obata joined Kaientai Dojo as a trainee, he was scheduled to debut against Yasu Urano but was postponed due to a neck injury. On April 24, 2005 Obata made his in-ring debut losing to Hajime Ishikawa. Obata then took part of the 2005 K-Metal League, finishing the with one win and five losses being placed at last. Then Obata was drafted to GET brand. He would later take part of the 2006 Strongest-K Tournament at GET Block A losing all of his matches of his block. On September 3 he would join KAZMA’s Kinnoto unit after appealing to join. This would be short lived due to Obata leaving K-Dojo after his contract expired on November 12. Apache Pro Wrestling Army and XMF (2005–2009) Before signing with Apache Pro he made sporadic appearances until he sign with Apache Pro after leaving K-Dojo on December 16, 2006. During his time in Apache he would regularly compete in Big Japan Pro Wrestling. This led Obata getting his first title opportunity as he teamed with Kintaro Kanemura losing to Daisuke Sekimoto and Yoshihito Sasaki for the BJW Tag Team Championship on November 26, 2007. He would then also appear in New Japan Pro Wrestling LOCK UP events. In 2008 Apache Pro closed and he then joined Kanemura's XMF promotion but that promotion was short live and closed in 2009. Pro Wrestling ZERO1 (2008–present) Before he joining Pro Wrestling ZERO1 he would make sporadic appearances until he signed with promotion in June 2012. On June 22 Obata made his official match after signing with ZERO1 losing to Kohei Sato. On August 5 Obata won his first title defeating Shito Ueda for the NWA United National Heavyweight Championship. After two months of his reign, Obata lost the NWA United National Heavyweight Championship to James Raideen on October 16. On November 6, Obata and Ueda defeated Masato Tanaka and Zeus for the NWA Intercontinental Tag Team Championship. Obata and Ueda took part in the 2012 Furinkazan tournament, losing to Zeus and James Raideen in the finals on December 15. Obata and Ueda vacated the titles on January 18, 2013 due to Obata being sidelined with an injury. In July Obata took part in the 2013 Fire Festival tournament, where he finished with 3 points failing to advance to the finals. Obata and Ueda then took part of the 2013 Furinkazan tournament, defeating Raideen and Tama Williams in the finals on December 17. After Obata and Ueda won the tournament, Ueda turned on Obata this led a feud between the two. Subsequently, Obata formed an alliance with Masato Tanaka, Daichi Hashimoto and Ikuto Hidaka. The three later formed a stable named Dangan Yankees. On January 1, 2014 Obata and Tanaka received an opportunity for the NWA Intercontinental Tag Team Championship losing to KAMIKAZE and Shinjiro Otani. The feud between Obata and Ueda didn't end with Ueda forming Daemon-gun with KAMIKAZE, Takuya Sugawara and Touru Owashi. The two faced each other twice on March 18 and on March 30 where the loser would be forced to change his name and would also lose his hair. Obata ended up losing both matches with Ueda forcing Obata to have his head shaved and to being renamed to Omatayuuchaku. On April 9 after Omatayuuchaku lost to his Dangan Yankees Masato Tanaka, he would get the rights to his name back. In July until August Obata took part of the 2014 Fire Festival at block A. He would finish his block with four wins five losses, finishing at last after losing to another block A participant Daisuke Sekimoto. At the end of the year, Obata took part of the 2014 Furinkazan tournament with Akebono losing at the semifinals to Shinjiro Otani and Yoshikazu Yokoyama on December 24. In 2015 Obata received two shots for the NWA United National Heavyweight Championship. The first shot was on July 7 and the second on July 21 losing to the defending champion KAMIKAZE on both occasions. Obata then entered the 2015 Fire Festival, where he finished with a record of two wins, two losses and one draw, same as block semifinalist Masato Tanaka, but failed to advance to the finals due to the match against Tanaka ending in a time-limit draw in their head-to-head match. On September 23 Obata unsuccessfully challenged Kohei Sato for the ZERO1 World Heavyweight Championship. On June 16 before the 2016 Obata had to defeat Hideki Hosaka to earn a place in the tournament. In July Obata took part of the Fire Festival, finishing the tournament with five wins, three losses and one draw, advancing to the finals. On July 31 Obata defeated Shinjiro Otani to win the Fire Festival. The winner of the tournament is presented with the "Fire Sword", which they carry for the following year until the next Festival. Obata received his shot for the World Heavyweight Championship on August 18 unsuccessfully challenging again Kohei Sato for the championship. Obata then took part in the 2016 Furinkazan, forming a team with KAI. The two would then defeat Akebono and Shogun Okamoto to win the tournament. Instead of the two receiving a shot for the NWA Intercontinental Tag Team Championship Championship, Obata chose to receive another shot World Heavyweight Championship. Obata received his third shot for the World Heavyweight Championship unsuccessfully challenging again Sato again for the third time. Obata and KAI would receive their shot for the NWA Intercontinental Tag Team Championship Championship on March 2 losing to Akebono and Okamoto in a rematch. This didn't stop Obata and KAI to win the NWA Intercontinental Tag Team Championship Championship. After Akebono and Okamoto vacated the titles due to Akebono's being sidelined with health issues, on May 21 Obata and KAI defeated Hideki Suzuki and Kohei Sato for vacant NWA Intercontinental Tag Team Championship. Obata then started feuding with former Dangan Yankees stablemate Masato Tanaka after, on February 19 Tanaka turned on Obata and joined the Voodoo Murders. Then Obata took part of the 2017 Fire Festival, finishing the tournament with five wins, two losses and two draws, advancing to the finals. In the finals, Obata faced Tanaka, where he ended up losing his Fire Sword to Tanaka. On August 30, Obata and KAI were stripped of the NWA Intercontinental Tag Team Championship due to Zero1 being unable to book a title defense for the two because of scheduling conflicts. On September 30 Obata challenged Tanaka into a rematch for the World Heavyweight Championship. Afterwards, Yuko Miyamoto asked Obata to team up with him in the Furinkazan Tag Tournament in which Obata accepted. The two ended up losing at the finals to Shogun Okamoto and Yutaka Yoshie. On January 1, 2018 Obata ended his feud with Tanaka defeating him for the World Heavyweight Championship. Afterwards, he was challenged by Miyamoto in a double title match for his Bakuha-ō Championship and Obata's World Heavyweight Championship. The two faced each other on January 28 and the match ended in a time limit draw. On June 3 he lost the title back to Tanaka after suffering an heat stroke that brought him to hospital nearby in Sapporo. In wrestling *'Finishing moves' **''Firebird Splash'' (450° splash) **Diving Double Knee Drop *'Signature moves' **Double Arm Code Breaker **Dragon sleeper **Buzzsaw Kick *'Entrance themes' **"Heart's On Fire" by John Cafferty and The Beaver Brown Band Championships and accomplishments *'Kaientai Dojo' **Newcomer of the Year (2005) *'Pro Wrestling Zero1' **World Heavyweight Championship (1 time) **NWA Intercontinental Tag Team Championship (2 times) – with Shito Ueda (1) and KAI (1) **NWA United National Heavyweight Championship (1 time) **Furinkazan (2013) – with Daemon Ueda **Five-man Tag Team Tournament (2015) – with Hideki Suzuki, Kohei Sato, Masato Tanaka and Shinjiro Otani **Fire Festival (2016) **Furinkazan (2016) – with KAI *'Apache Pro Wrestling Army' **WEW Tag Team Championship (1 time) – with HIROKI Category:Wrestlers Category:Kaientai Dojo Roster Category:Apache Pro Wrestling Army roster Category:Big Japan Pro Wrestling Roster Category:Pro Wrestling ZERO1 Roster Category:Kinnoutou Category:Dangan Yankees